Phantom Manor
by anime-mintgrl
Summary: There are 999 ghosts who cannot find peace. Only the death of a certain young woman will set them all free. Haunted Mansion au.
1. Chapter 1

"Where is she?!" the man shouted shoving the antiques down from his desk. He paced around the room tugging at his hair.

"Young Master, please calm down. I'll go check on her" the maid bowed, and rushed out of the room.

The man loosened his tie, fidgeting with the end. He felt like he was going to go mad at any second. She told him that it was urgent, that she needed to see him and for him to wait in his den for her. An hour has almost passed since then and the Master has started to fear for the worst.

The sound of heels clicking against the floor filled the room. The Young Master turned and glared at the man who entered the room, "Hawkmoth".

The man bowed "Young Master, I have news" he said in a drawl voice. The Young Master walked away from the butler, "Not right now Hawkmoth, I am busy at the moment" and shooed him away.

Hawkmoth looked at the Young Master, he paced back and forth behind his desk. His nails dug on the leather of the office chair, damaging the material with half-moon indents. The Young Master's eyes would glance back at the door as he continued to wait for the young mademoiselle to enter.

Hawkmoth was unamused with how agitated the Young Master was becoming.

He was getting tired of his attitude.

"Young Master, the Miss is deceased"

The Young Master knocked down the items off his desk in one sweeping motion. His eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring, and his fists tightly clenched. He marched towards the butler and grabbed him by the collar. "What did you just say?" he hissed.

"I said-"

"What do you mean she's dead?!" he shouted, voice cracking. Hawkmoth reached for the inside of his coat pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it to the young master.

"This was found in her hand."

The young master snatched the letter; his eyes scanned the page and crumpled it in his hand. He felt a sharp pain from his chest and groaned, holding on to his chair for support. There was a flicker in his eyes changing from grey to an emerald green.

"That witch! How dare she kill herself!" he angrily yelled. "If she wanted to die so badly, I should have killed her myself," he mumbled to himself going into a hysterical laughter.

"Well I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of seeing me in the afterlife!"

He went to his desk and pulled out a black ring from the drawer and put it on his right ring finger.

"Let this be known by the power of the Miraculous and the Agreste bloodline, no soul shall rest in this mansion! Every soul will forever remain entrapped here for all eternity!"

Black smoke emitted from the ring, it coiled around both Hawkmoth and the Young Master. It spread onto the floor encasing the entire mansion, seeping into every nook and cranny, finding any and all source of life. The screams of the servants, maids, and children filled the entire estate.

* * *

Stay tuned

Please Review

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Thomas Astruc


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait!

It took me a while to decide how I wanted this chapter to play out.

Thank you to those that reviewed! You'll just have to read and find out what happens next!

Without further a-do, here's chapter 2

* * *

Marinette was working on a shrine maiden outfit. She wasn't sure where the request came from, but yesterday she received a letter in the mail addressed to her asking for her to create traditional Japanese shrine maiden clothing. There was no return address or a name attached, the only thing it said was that the outfit needed to be completed by next week.

"Marinette!"

"I'm on the balcony!" she replied, not taking her eyes off her order assignment.

"Marinette! Marinette! I've got great news!" her best friend Alya said hugging her from behind. Marinette giggled at her friend's hyperness, as she set down her work.

"What is it Alya?"

"Nino got permission from his parents to go to their country house! So we are going to join him and Adrien for a whole week!"

Marinette's face went red at the thought of spending a week with Adrien. She still had a crush on him even after these three long years. Stunned in place, she was unable to fully form complete sentences whenever she was in front of him. It did not help her case that his father has been making him date other models to boost his popularity. Even so, Marinette still did not give up hope on her chances with him.

She jumped for joy, dropping the outfit on the ground; making her remember her responsibility.

"Oh I'm sorry Alya, I can't go. I have this commission to finish by next week and I don't know if I'm going to have time, so maybe… next time?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders giving Alya a small smile.

"Oh, no you don't! You are not going to weasel your way out of this one. You are going to take that outfit, pack it along with the clothes you are going to wear for the trip, and when we are not relaxing or having fun you can work on it, that way you can have fun with us and still work on your project."

Marinette giggled, "You thought this all out haven't you?" as they walked back inside her room.

"Of course!" Alya responded pulling out a pink suitcase from the closet, placing it on top of Marinette's bed and started to pack her clothes. She held up pieces of clothing to Marinette's body before she decided to put them in the suitcase.

"Alya, even if I do finish this during the trip I don't even know if my parents will allow me to go."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Alya chided, wagging her finger back and forth, "that's where you are wrong, Mari. I already told your parents about the trip before coming up here, and they agreed that you should come. So," as she walked over to her friend's side poking her forehead, "you are going." emphasizing each word.

Marinette just laughed, shaking her head at her friend, "alright then, help me pack."

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

"Man I can't believe you were able to convince your old man to let you go on this trip. "

"Same here" Adrien said talking into his phone as he took out some clothes from his closet and placing them into his luggage. "I'm not sure what to pack. This is my first time going to the countryside and that my father actually allowed me to pack for myself. What should I bring?"

He heard Nino chuckled on the other side of the line. He reassured Adrien that he didn't need anything more than the main essentials. "Don't worry man even if you did forget something there's a lot of extra utilities at the cabin. If you are really worried, you can always ask Marinette, she goes on a lot of family trips so she'll probably know more."

"That's a great idea Nino!" I'll call her right now. See you tomorrow morning buddy."

After the click, Adrien immediately dialed Marinette's number. It rang four times before he heard a "Hello-gah!" followed by a thud. He laughed to himself thinking it was a very Marinette thing to do, and patiently waited for her to compose herself.

"H-hi A-Adr-Adrien what's up?"

"Hey Marinette, Nino told me you are familiar with traveling. So, I was wondering if you could help me with some things that I should pack, if you're not busy of course."

"Oh no… I mean it's bother no, ugh I mean it's no bother! Hehehe."

Adrien smiled. They discussed back and forth about the different experiences of their travels, they would laugh about some of the things their parents would pack for them when they were younger, or in Adrien's case just recently. Before they knew it, it was half past midnight.

"Sorry for keeping you up so late Marinette. I should have paid more attention to the time."

"It's alright, have a good night Adrien."

"Goodnight, Marinette. It was a pleasure talking to you, see you tomorrow morning."

"'Night, Adrien."

There was a click ending the phone call. Marinette couldn't stop smiling as she plopped down on her comfortable comforter, head in her puffy pillows, excited for tomorrow morning.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Her alarm rang at 5 am, groggy she got dressed, collected any remaining items around her room that she might have left out. Marinette checked her phone seeing the text message Alya sent her last night telling her that they will be arriving early in the morning and that she better not go to sleep late.

Marinette kissed her parents goodbye, taking the food and coffee they provided her, and ran to the car. She greeted Alya and Nino who were waiting outside of the car.

"Hey girl!" she said giving her a hug. "Ready to go?" she asked taking the coffee and pastries from her hands.

"Yup."

"Then go inside, Nino and I will get your stuff."

"Thanks Alya and Nino" she said as she got in the car.

"Morning Marinette!" Adrien greeted her, "get enough sleep?"

"Heh, sort of. I still need to work on this commission." She anxiously told him as she held up what she was currently working on. "So I doubt that I'll be getting any sleep this week."

"Nino told me about that, that's amazing that you are doing that, Marinette. "Adrien complimented, giving her a smile, "Don't worry you'll do great"

"Well, are we ready to go?" Nino asked getting into the driver seat, "then let's be on our way then!" and drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

"- Won't move."

"What are we going to do?"

Marinette rubbed her eyes, stirring at the sound of panic voices. "What's going on?" she said groggily.

"Sorry for waking you up Marinette, it's just that it started raining and the car got stuck in a mud hole, and we can't push it out."

"What are we going to do?"

"Earlier we passed by what looked like a house, so we are going to see if they can help. Do you wanna come with? Or are you two going to stay here together." Alya smirked.

Before Marinette could ask Alya what she meant, Adrien responded "we'll go with you guys, you don't mind that, right Marinette?" His face was so close to hers, having her realize that her head was on his shoulder. She quickly moved her head away from him.

"OhmygoshImsosorryAdrien!" she hurriedly sputtered.

"It's fine Marinette, come on let's go help Nino and Alya."

Exiting the car they were immediately soaked by the rain. Marinette scolded herself for not checking the weather before the trip. She looked at Adrien, Alya, and Nino who were also soaked.

"Let's go. The sooner we get out of this rain the better."

There was a dark eerie feeling as they approached the mansion. There were scavengers around the entrance, picking at the dried up weeds. Thick vines and ivy curled around the gate, closing it off to outsiders.

"What do we do now?"

"Hey! Let us in! It's cold out here dude!"

The Young Master watched from his second-story floor's window view at the four teens trying to get access inside his mansion.

"Shall I get rid of them Young Master?"

"Yes, there's n- Wait!" he paused his command as he leaned into the windowsill, "that girl, Hawkmoth! Go check with the Wise Old Man to see if it's her."

Hawkmoth bowed exiting the room. The Young Master turned back to the window looking at the young lady. Those unforgettable bluebell eyes, rosy lips, her dark raven hair, and her pale skin, there was no way he was going to let her escape this time.

"Did you find out?" he asked immediately once Hawkmoth entered.

"There's no doubt Young Master," he responded in a monotone voice "it is her."

The Young Master eye's widened, surprised with a hint of rage from the information; he quickly turned his body facing his servant, lips curling into a devious smirk, "Bring them in."

* * *

To be continued...

Please support by leaving a review

You can also find me on tumblr under the username alfred-the-goober-butler

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Thomas Astruc


End file.
